gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic's Children
Sonic's Children is a suggested video game for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. Plot The game begins with Sonic running to his home and he sees that Amy has given birth to twins. Amy has named the Shift and Naomi. When three years pass, Shift and Naomi become playful. Shift sees a bush moving and another child comes out. It is Georgia the Bathog. The three children play together. Shadow and Rouge then come and find Georgia and told him not to go far off. Sonic and Amy talk with them about how the children are doing. The next day, Sonic takes Shift to play with Tails' children Breeze, Skyflyer, and Candy and Knuckles' son, Slackers. Sonic has a chat with Tails, Knuckles, Tikal, and Swift. A wolf-like creature called the Fryer appears and chases the children. Sonic finds out that the children are gone. After the chase, Shift and his friends become safe. They see a mud puddle that they're standing on. They all sink in it and it leads them into a cave. In the cave, the children find the green chaos emerald. They try to find a way out of the cave. They then slip on a puddle and slide all the way through the cave and see a way out of the cave and they fly out and fall into a different forest. They find a tree trunk to sleep in and need food. Skyflyer finds fish in a river and Candy finds apples. The Fryer appears again and blows fire at the children. They run into the tree trunk so the Fryer can't see them. Back at Sonic's place, Sonic and Naomi try to find Shift. Sonic sees that Tails is going to El Suno for a vacation. It is almost dark and Naomi has no luck finding Shift. She is sad and Sonic tries to cheer her up. She then finds the red chaos emerald. Naomi tries to find Shift herself but gets tired. Sonic finds out the Naomi is sick. She falls asleep in Sonic's arms and he carries her. He accidentally trips on a rock and Naomi falls into a river. He stands on the shallow part of the water and picks Naomi up. Sonic then carries Naomi again and runs home. When Sonic and Naomi get home, Sonic becomes sick. Amy puts Sonic on their bed and tells Shadow about Sonic's sickness. Shadow gets an electrocardiogram to check Sonic's pulse and heart rate. Shadows tells Amy that Sonic needs to rest more. Shift and his friends find the light blue chaos emerald. Silver and Blaze appear with their children Ivory and Pink Pichu. Shift and his friends get onto Silver and Blaze's boat. The Fryer appears and blows fire at the boat but Silver drives the boat fast, keeping them safe. Tails know that his phone is ringing. He tells Swift that she can find the children. Georgia misses Shift really bad. He decides to make a get-well card for Sonic and Naomi. When night comes, Amy puts sonic into a medicated spa tub so he can rest better. The boat is out in the ocean. Blaze asks the children if they can feed the seagulls bread. After feeding the seagulls, the children get into a fight with them. Shift, Skyflyer, and Ivory are messy with bird poop and feathers. After the fight, Silver and Blaze wash Shift, Skyflyer, and Ivory. That night, Shift finds the purple chaos emerald in the water. All the children sleep with Silver and Blaze inside the boat. Back at Sonic's place, Sonic rests and Naomi feels better. She sees Sonic and Amy sleep on the bed. She goes to Shadow's place and Shadow tells if she can go with him and Georgia to dinner. Tails later returns from El Suno and Amy talks to Swift, Tails, Tikal, and Knuckles. Swift gives Amy flowers to give to Sonic. Tails gives Sonic a speed sled for the winter. Meanwhile, Silver, Blaze, Pink Pichu, Ivory, Skyflyer, Breeze, Candy, Slackers, and Shift make it to land and could focus getting back home. It is the same path where their adventure began. While Shadow, Georgia, and Naomi are out to dinner, a waiter gives them the white and yellow chaos emeralds. Sonic is healthy again. He and Tails are hoping the children come back soon. When Shadow, Georgia, and Naomi come home, Georgia sees that Shift, Candy, Breeze, Skyflyer, and Slackers come back along with Silver, Blaze, Ivory, and Pink Pichu. The Fryer appears again and blows fires at Shadow. He feels pain in his body and Rouge and Georgia come to him. Swift gets peach juice for Shadow to heal up. Everyone gathers all the chaos emeralds and Sonic and Shift go into their super forms to defeat the Fryer. After the Fryer is defeated, Sonic gives Shift a blast collar for his future. Shift is happy for his new look and responsibilities. All the families are happy that they did teamwork and it bonds them even more. Cast Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Tikal Shadow Rouge Silver Blaze Shift and Naomi (Sonic and Amy's Children) Swift (Tail's wife) Skyflyer, Breeze, and Candy (Tails and Swift's children) Slackers (Knuckles and Tikal's son) The Fryer (the antagonist of the game) Georgia (Shadow and Rouge's son) Dave (Silver and Blaze's children) Dr. Eggman is not going to be in this video game. 'Stages'Stages *Grassy Field (Shift, Candy, Breeze, Skyflyer, and Slackers explore) *Boss #1: The Fryer first fight *Rocky Cave (Help Shift and his friends find their way out) *Dreaded Forest (Help Shift and his friends find shelter in the forest) *Sunset Glade (Help Sonic and Naomi get home) *Steel Hospital (Help Shadow get the electrocardiogram machine for Sonic) *El Suno (Help Tails get to the phone) *Dirt Path (Help Shift and his friends get to the boat) *Boss #2: The Fryer second fight *Boss #3: Seagulls *Forest Field (Help Shift and his friends including Silver, Blaze, Ivory, and Pink Pichu get home) *Final Boss: The Fryer (Help Sonic and Shift defeat the Fryer) Category:Sonic Series Category:Xbox 360 Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Games Category:Sega Category:Sonic series Category:Video Games Category:Video games